


I need to marry you

by fleurrrop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Artist Dean Thomas, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Like its so little its over before it began, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, might write smut but i dont know how it will go, seriously what was i thinking when i wrote this?!, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrrop/pseuds/fleurrrop
Summary: "I bet you to marry a stranger and make them fall in love with you."There are three rules for this bet.1.	must be married2.	must be living together3.	must be in love within half a yearWhy Seamus said yes to it he doesn’t know but he sure as hell will win this round.OrParvati and Seamus have this competition where they give each other dares, every time one of them successfully completes a mission the other has the put money in the jar. This will be won by one of them if the other can’t do the dare.Would those rules be as easy as they sounded, or will there be a lot of trouble on the way?





	1. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a stranger to marry wouldn't be so hard right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyooooo I wrote and rewrote this story about a 100 times but i think i am finally happy with it.  
> special thanks for my friend who told me to "write it goddamn it", this is just for you babe!

“What about him?” Lavender pointed at a guy sitting in a booth by himself, his head buried in a fairly large book, pencil moving fast over the pages which were currently spread open.

 

“Why does it have to be a guy?” Seamus asked, his eyes glued to the way the pencil skipped over the paper. The guy seemed to be sure of the lines he made, not once reaching for the eraser that was right beside the book. He often lifted his head, eyes fixed on something on the other side of the shop.

 

Lavender smiled at him, with a twinkle in her eyes. “Cause we all know that you are very gay Seamus, -”

 

“I am no-“  

 

“EVEN if you don’t want to admit it.” She went on as if she hadn’t heard him. “And I think that _that_ guy could be the one to prove it to you.”

 

“I’m not gay.” He repeated. “Nor have I ever thought about guys in that way.

 

“How about that girl over there?” He went on loudly, even scaring himself with the volume of his voice, looking around to see if anyone had heard it he saw that nobody paid any attention to them. Even the girl who he was talking about didn’t look up and just went on talking to her friends.

 

“She looks good, and I think she would agree more easily to this stupid plan.”

She won’t, he thought, who in their right minds would agree to a random person asking them to marry them. Just because said person has a bet going on with a friend. And the only reason why he even asked was because that friend dared him to do it.

 

Lavender however looked unimpressed at the way he tried to change the gender of his spouse, and made sure that Seamus wasn’t going to marry the girl by dragging him over to the guy in the corner. “No, it’s gotta be that guy. Let’s go!”

 

-

 

So here they are, standing in front of the guy who Lavender had been eyeing for at least half an hour before pointing him out. The guy didn’t even notice them approaching and went on drawing as if he were completely alone in this dinner.

 

Seamus could see the sketch the guy was working on a lot better up close, and he had been right, every single line that he had put on the paper was in exactly the right place, with exactly the right dark- and thickness. So the guy is an artist. Good to know.

 

“Excuse me,” Lavender began. The boy looked up at the two of them. Seamus a little behind Lavender, as if she could protect him. “Are you currently dating someone?”

 

“W- what?” Seamus could hear how weird that question would sound to anyone without any information. The question marks quite literally floating around the guys head as the stared at them. “Why would you want to know?”

 

“I might have weird request.” Lavender said, looking as if what she was going to say was the most normal thing you would ever ask a random stranger in a diner. “You see, my friend here has a weird thing going on with another friend of us, they give each other stupid dares to do and well, they are both way to competitive to say no to any of them, so therefore the reason why we are here.”

 

Seamus didn’t want to hear the rest of it, way too embarrassed to hear it out loud. Marrying a stranger was the stupidest fucking dare he had ever said yes to.

 

“Seamus here,” She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to be in front of her. “accepted a dare to marry a stranger, and we- well I really- was wondering if you were up for that challenge.”

 

“Uhm, no thank you.” The guy began. “I mean, it’s flattering I guess but why me? Why not that girl sitting over there?” And he pointed at the girl Seamus spoke about earlier.

 

“Because Seamus got me involved and I choose you.” Lavender responded. “Just think about it, Seamus is a really nice guy and if I let him do it all by himself he would never find someone.” Seamus nodded. “And I really don’t want to be in the middle of a pity fight between to two of them just because Seamus can’t stand it when he loses something.”

 

“So let me get this straight: That guy has a thing going on with another friend of yours, that friend dared him to marry an stranger and that’s why _you_ asked _me_ to marry _your_ friend?” They guy looked at Lavender challenging her to say he’s wrong.

 

Lavender nodded “That’s exactly what I said yes.”

 

“And why can’t he ask it himself? Can’t he talk?” The guy- god Seamus really needed a name- asked looking directly at Seamus.

 

“I can talk, it’s just that she always starts babbling before I even get a change.” Without breaking the eye contact Seamus extended his hand. “Let me give it a try. Hai, I’m Seamus Finnigan. Would you marry me?”

 

“No thank you.” The guy said returning back to his sketch, he picked up his pencil and just started drawing while ignoring Seamus’ hand.

 

“Uhm, can I at least have your name?” Seamus asked as he let his arm fall by his side.

 

“Dean Thomas.” The guy responded without looking back up, his eyes glued to the book in front of him as if the last few minutes had never happened.

 

Seamus looked at Lavender behind him who only pushed him onto on of the couches of the booth getting in after him, on the opposite side of Dean.

 

They just sat there for some time, looking at the way Dean’s hand moved over the paper, the way the other man acted as if he were completely alone, as if Seamus wasn’t someone who actually existed but was just a weird hallucination of some sorts.

 

“Dean?” Seamus began, voice a lot rougher after not using it for some time. “Why won’t you marry me?”

 

Dean only moved his eyes so he could look at Seamus through his lashes, nothing else gave the impression that Dean actually took part in the conversation.

 

“Because you are a complete stranger, why would I say yes?” He answered as his eyes went back to the drawing.

 

“Yes I get that, but aren’t you in for an adventure?” Seamus asked hopefully, he needed to make this work because where would he ever find the courage to ask some one else? Nowhere as Lavender had said so nicely some time ago.

 

“You don’t know me Seamus but I don’t usually marry someone I just met. I know this can be a shock for you as you literally asked me twice if I want to marry you and you apparently won’t take the fucking hint and leave.” He had set his pencil down at this point, arms crossed and was looking straight at Seamus.

“But I guess that I will give you one minute to explain to me why _me_ marrying _you_ would be an improvement in both our lives.” He leaned back, arms still crossed and the eye contact still intact. 

 

“I need to marry you because-” _Lavender choose you._ He couldn’t say that, that is like saying ‘Hey, I don’t want to marry you, and I would never choose you, but my friend asked you because of a thing I have going on with my other friend.’ And as Lavender used that reason already, that wouldn’t work.

 

“Because,” He started again. “the minute I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one, and I know there is no such thing as a soulmate but I am pretty sure that if there was that you would be mine.”

 

It was really cheesy and didn’t give an explanation why Seamus needed it to be Dean of all people but it felt like maybe, just maybe Dean would say yes, and maybe Seamus still had a chance to win all the money of the bet, money he could use to get the books he needed for next semester without having to sell all this furniture.

 

And yes what he said was slightly inappropriate but Dean honest to God snorted and Seamus decided that whatever happened next, they could also become friends, if that is what Dean wanted.

 

“So that’s how you’re asking me” Dean asked ripping Seamus out of his inner monologue.

 

“Asking you what?” Seamus was confused. “Asking you to marry me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Would you?”

 

“Would I what?” A glistering in his eyes told Seamus that Dean knew exactly what Seamus was talking about.

 

“Would you marry me?”

 

“Really? That’s it? No fancy dinner, no flowers, not even a ring?” Dean sounded disappointed.

 

“Do you want a ring?” Seamus asked really confused now.

 

“Well I do now. Do you have one?”

 

“I didn’t even know you thirty minutes ago, how would you expect me to have a ring ready?”

 

“Fair enough. Well at least get on your knee.” Dean said as he leaned forward.

 

And Seamus shuffled his way out of the booth, kneeling down in front of Dean. He had to look up at him now and for the fourth time that day he asked that same question; “Dear Dean, would you make me the happiest man on this planet and marry me?”

 

“That was the worst proposal I’ve ever heard but alright let’s do it.” Dean grinned down at him. “Now let’s see if they give us a free dessert after such a wonderful proposal”

 

-                                                                         

 

As it turned out, you did in fact get a free dessert for a proposal. Which was a win for the both of them. That and the fact that Seamus finally had a fiancé, one who was currently eating the chocolate cake as if his life depended on it. Seamus barely had time to even eat a spoonfull of the cake before it was completely gone.

 

“So what kind of ring are you thinking of?” Dean asked as he scraped the last bit of cake from the plate. “I personally want something simple, a plain band would be good in this situation I think,”

The spoon that was carrying all the crumbs went into his mouth, and came out insanely clean as if it had never even left the cupboard where it came from. “it doesn’t have to be gold. But I do want a ring. If we are going to do this I want to do it for real, all of it.” He finished as he laid the spoon onto the equally clean plate.

 

“We could go to the jewellery store just down the street.” Seamus proposed. “Have a look around and choose something we both like. I personally was thinking that we could go for silver. I mean that won’t be very obvious, like it could just be a fashion statement, but people would still be able to link it if we tell them. Does that make sense?”

 

“I guess yeah,” Dean pushed the plate to the end of the table brushing away the rest of the crumbs and opened his sketchbook again. “I’ll just finish this real quick and then we can go.”

 

“Do you guys need me for the rest of the day or can I leave and actually do something with my time now?” Lavender spoke up from beside Seamus. He didn’t remember that she was still there, and therefore let out a small yelp he would deny to anyone who would ask.

 

 “I think we can handle this together just fine, right Seamus?” Dean asked him, shaking him out of his inner monologue for the second time today.

 

“What? Yeah we'll be alright, have fun today Lav.”

 

“Just call me when you need me!” She exclaimed as she stood up. “And Dean, it was nice meeting you.” She turned around and waved one last time as she opened the door and was gone.

 

So there Seamus was, alone with his soon to be husband he met today. The same man who was ignoring him again in favour of working on his drawing. All that Seamus was able to do was stare at him. Again. Stare at the way Dean’s hands moved again, as if he had never stopped drawing. The way those fingers held the pencil with so much care, as if it would break if he gripped it any thighter.

 

It dawned on him that Dean held onto everything like that, or at least all the things he had seen between those finger. Like the spoon for example, Dean had held it with such a delicate yet sturdy grip. You wouldn’t be able to get the object from between those fingers if you would try. At least that's what it looked like to Seamus.

 

He couldnt’t let his eyes drift away from those hands for quite some time, the realisation hit him that he had been staring at them since they came over here probably. The way the pencil dangled between his fingers as Dean talked was distracting.

 

The way those fingers turned the object around and around as he was thinking about the placement of his next line was nearly enough for Seamus to forget how to breath, and really why was he so distracted by a hand, by fucking fingers to be specific. What the hell had happened to him?

 

“-Seamus? Did you hear me?” Gosh this was the third time this happened today.

 

“Hmm, sorry no.” He looked away from those cursed hands. “What was it?”

 

“I'm ready to go now. So if you're up for it then I would like to leave.” Dean stood up and extended his hand to help Seamus get up from the couch. Seamus grabbed it and let himself be pulled up onto his feet. Together they walked to the door where Seamus realized he was still holding Dean’s hand. He let it go as if he got a shock through the contact between their fingers.

 

“Well, lead the way then.” He said as he held the door open for Dean.

 

-

 

“Oh no, i hate that one!” Dean almost screamed as Seamus held up a silver band. It had three stones in it, red, what kind of stone they were, Seamus couldn’t tell you but the price tag told him that they were fairly expensive for such a small amount that was used.

 

“What do you think of this one?” Dean asked standing a little further away than he previously had.

 

“Could work, is there something else that looks like it?” Seamus went over so he could look at the other rings that were presented where Dean stood.

 

All of the rings in that lay there were just plain bands, either gold or silver or a mix between the two. The shop clerk who was helping them pick out a ring started telling them about the reasons why people usually picked these rings. They completely ignored him in favour of picking a pretty yet cheap ring both of them liked.

 

“How about that one then?” Seamus pointed at a silver ring in the back.

 

“Wait which one do you mean?” Dean sounded very confused.

 

“Second line from the back, third on the left side.”

 

“Oh yeah, that one seems nice.” Dean lifted his hand. “Excuse me sir, can we see that ring right there?” He pointed at the whole sheet in general and the man got it out.

 

“Which one to be exact?”

 

“This one,” Dean’s finger almost touched the ring. It was a plain band, nothing special about it just a bit wider than the others they had seen today, and as they hold it to look at it up close they saw it was a bit thinner too.

 

“I think this is the one,” Dean turned around to look at Seamus. “It seems like the perfect ring for us, right honey?”

 

Seamus nodded and that was it. They had found _the_ ring.


	2. A marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question was the easy part, getting the ring was quite simple but the rest would be the hardest Seamus had ever done, or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry i didnt update last week, I was completely stuck and i just hated what i had so i decided to just wait a week and write something i did like.  
> I hope you do too!!  
> Also not beta read because i am lazy and i just want to throw this into the world

Anyone could predict this but finding the ring was most definitely the easiest part of this bet. Getting legally married was also quite easy but falling in love with Dean would be so much harder. Actually, making sure Dean loved him too would be ten times as hard. And really Seamus had known this when he had said yes to Parvati but it really hit him the morning of their wedding.

 

It was not a special day by any means. Not a lot of people would attend the wedding, just Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati and the only reason for the latter two to join was because they needed two witnesses. They would just sign the contract and leave again, no party or anything special was planned for the day. Just four people signing a paper to legally marry two strangers.

 

It had been a week since Seamus asked Dean for his hand and they talked, a lot. It were just messages, never face to face, in fact they would see each other again at the actual wedding. Dean had said that he was busy with things, he wouldn’t specify them, and Seamus, well he may have slacked off on his assignments so he had been busy with those, not really thinking of anything else.

 

At night was when they had the most time to discuss things, not needed information just random messages flying back and forth between them, and slowly they were getting to know each other in more ways than was technically required. The messages went into a direction as if they had known each other for a lot longer really quickly.

 

Like that morning:

 

Dean 10.12

So then the old lady yelled at me because I forgot

to shove the canvas underneath my chair.

 

Seamus 10.13

DID THE LADY FALL BECAUSE OF YOUR CANVAS?!?!?!

 

Dean 10.13

Well….

 

Maybe?

 

Seamus 10.13

DEAN OMG I AM DYING OVER HERE!!!

 

Dean 10.41

Don’t do that, we are getting married in a couple

of hours

 

Seamus 10.44

OH SHIT almost forgot about that…

 

Seamus hadn’t forgot that. Not in the slightest. The date was circled in red on his calendar next to his door, it was a reminder in his phone calendar and he had around 14 alarms ready so he would be on time today. He was nervous but who wouldn’t be in a situation like this.

 

Several kinds of questions were floating around in his head since he woke up; Would they make it work? Would they hate each other? Would they still be friends at the end of it? What was married life actually like? But Seamus was the one who asked a stranger to marry him, and he had a feeling that it was going to bite him in the ass sooner or later.

 

-

 

It felt like the day had flown by, just a moment ago Seamus was getting ready for class and now he was running towards the building to get married, the place where he had to be in ten minutes.

The alarms had done their work, of course they had but he also skipped the first 13 and started moving when the 14th began, so it actually was his own fault that he was late, or cutting it very close.

It should have been an 15 minute walk and if he had left at the 3rd alarm then he would be on time, actually had the left at the 10th he still would have made it. However, he hadn’t and thus running it was.

 

Seamus was on time with two minutes to spear even. Okay he is out of breath and leaning against a wall but Seamus counted it as a win anyway.

 

“Look who’s finally here guys!” Lavender exclaimed as he skipped to a halt in front of them. “I thought you wouldn’t come, Parvati thought that she had won. And I hoped she had so we would be done with this stupid thing.” She sighed. “But you actually showed up at last. So I guess this bet thingy won’t be over after all.”

 

And Seamus swore to God that he had never seen anyone look so sad as Lavender did in that exact moment.

 

“Well,” Dean began hesitantly. “Let’s go inside shall we?” He looked at Seamus like he didn’t know what to do and hoped Seamus would have an idea.

 

“Yeah, can’t let the guests wait for too long.” With a wink to Dean he turned to the door and held it open waving the others inside.

 

-

 

“Do you Seamus Finnigan, take Dean Thomas to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, to honour and to cherish until death takes you apart?”

 

“I do.” Seamus said while sliding the ring on Dean’s finger. The stark difference between their hands did actually look pretty nice, the ring only complementing the entire picture.

 

“And do you Dean Thomas, take Seamus Finnigan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, to honour and to cherish till death takes you apart?”

 

“I do.” Dean responded as he slid the matching ring onto Seamus’ finger.

 

They had to sign a few pages, and just like that they were married. For real, not something little kids do in a playdate but actually legally married. They had to file a divorce kind of married and even though Seamus had known it for a week that this would happen, had a realisation about it this morning. It still hit him, harder than ever and he was dumbstruck for a few minutes after they had left the building. Matching rings shining in the evening sun.

 

“Do you want to something to eat?” Dean asked as Lavender and Parvati walked in the other direction, they had plans and thus left the two boy on their own. “I’m really hungry and it could be some sort of a celebration?”

 

Seamus nodded and they were on their way to an restaurant that would serve them without reservation.

 

They ended up in an Italian restaurant. Both of them ordered a pasta dish, Seamus spaghetti and Dean lasagne. The began eating as soon as the plates were placed in front of them. Both of them were happily munching away in silence. It was not the awkward kind of silence but Seamus wanted to change it anyway. It was their first meal as a married couple for God’s sake.

 

“What is the first thing on our to-do list as a married couple?” He started. “Not that this isn’t a good first ‘date’ but we could do so many other things.”

 

“And what do you have in mind mister Finnigan?” Dean responded. “Or should I say, mister Thomas-Finnigan?” The last comment startled Seamus and he almost choked on his pasta.

 

“Well,” He answered as soon as he had his breathing under control again. “I was thinking of going to an amusement park,”

Dean raised his eyebrows at that so Seamus kept going.

“or maybe keep it simple and go to the food market? You know, just getting to know each other better, trying some different things. Who knows what will happen.”

 

“I do like that idea,” Dean said after thinking about it for a bit. “and just for the record, I would love to go to an amusement park with you, just maybe an other time?”

 

“It’s a deal mister Finnigan-Thomas.” Seamus agreed as they shook their hands, closing the just made deal.

 

They were going on dates, or friendship trips, whatever you want to call it. Friendship trips was an more accurate description as Seamus did consider them friends.

 

Married friends, he reminded himself. Nothing more than just friends, who were married for a bet. Seamus had to remember it, had to remember that Dean would probably never see him as more than friends. And maybe they Seamus would lose the bet, but he would make sure he would never lose Dean, because he was dipped into a friendship with the guy and he didn’t want to let it go anymore.  

 

-

 

The next day they were going to grab ice-cream together.

 

“So now you understand why I would have laughed at people who told me I would be married at the ending of this year.” Dean finished. Making Seamus laugh even harder than he did before.

 

“It was really not funny at the time Seamus.” He pouted. “Quite embarrassing actually you asshole.” But Seamus couldn’t stop laughing, holding onto Dean’s side to stay upright.

 

“I mean,” Seamus began as his laughter had died down a bit. “I probably would have had the same reaction if I was there.” This let to a new round of laughing which made the both of them almost fall over.

 

*

 

They were almost at the ice-cream shop, Seamus could already see the outside of it down the street.

 

Why they were getting ice-cream in the middle of August was a question Seamus was unable to give an answer to, or actually he could. Dean had proposed it yesterday as they would part ways after their dinner.

 

_“Would you like to grab an ice-cream with me tomorrow?”_ He had asked not looking at Seamus’ as he spoke those words out loud. Seamus said yes, he wanted to show Dean that he enjoyed the evening. That he liked the messages they would send each other at night when neither of could sleep.

 

And if getting ice-cream was to way to show it then Seamus would grab it with both of his hands. He would grab it and hold it tight if it meant that he could spend some more time with Dean.

 

That is the reason why they were getting ice-cream in August, when it wasn’t warm enough for most people but the shops were still open for those few who wanted to grab one.

 

*

 

Dean hold the door for Seamus to enter as they arrived at the shop. And Seamus tried to do the same for Dean who wouldn’t enter as long as Seamus hold onto the door, a few heated stares and elbow jabs were enough for both to get inside. And maybe Dean was the only one who had held the door for the other, Seamus would make sure he could return the favour on their oncoming dates.

 

“Can I get two scoops of” Seamus began as he looked at the ice-creams flavours. “strawberry and chocolate?” The girl behind the counter scooped them out of the container and onto the cone.

 

“And what can I get for you sir?” The girl addressed Dean as she handed over the cone to Seamus. “You two are together right?” She asked mortified right after.

 

“Yeah we are,” Dean responded as Seamus was biting into his ice-cream. “And I would like mango and cookies please.”

 

The girl handed the cone over to Dean and told them their total. Seamus was still trying to get his wallet out of his pocket and making sure he wouldn’t drop his ice-cream as Dean handed over the right amount of money to the girl. He looked offended to Dean.

 

“You paid yesterday.” He explained with a shrug. Seamus had to accept it, if he liked it or not.

 

-

 

“Can I have a bite of yours?” Dean asked later. They were at a park now, underneath a tree with just the right amount of sunlight shining onto them.

 

“Yeah, but only if I can try yours.” Seamus responded as he slid closer to Dean, leaning in to taste the flavours as soon as possible. Dean brought his hand back a bit in surprise causing Seamus to lean forward to much and almost fall into Dean’s lap.

 

“Dude, I could have just handed it to you, you know?” Dean piped up slightly above him. “Wouldn’t be that much trouble. It would be no trouble actually.”

 

Seamus blushed at that, scrambled to sit up right again and traded his ice-cream with Dean’s in a way that didn’t cause them to fall.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said as he handed Dean’s ice-cream back to the owner. “I shouldn’t come in your personal space like that.”

 

Dean grinned at Seamus. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

-

 

A couple of days later found Dean and Seamus at Seamus’ dorm room, they were on the floor watching a cheesy Christmas film on Seamus’ laptop. Even though October was getting closer and it would have been logical to pick a Halloween movie.

 

The reason why Dean came over was because _“he was bored and wanted to spend time with his husband.”_ He had surprised Seamus when he stood in front of his door with a bag of popcorn in his hand.

 

That’s the reason why they were watching a film in the first place, but how they ended up at a Christmas film Seamus couldn’t tell you. Or actually he could get close to it;

 

They had been scrolling through Seamus’ Netflix for a while when Dean asked him for something with a happy ending which is a reason why Seamus went to the romance section.

 

But that still didn’t explain why they were watching a Christmas film and why Dean was softly crying into the pillow he held close to his chest.

 

“Are you alright?” Seamus looked at Dean, pausing the film just so Dean could hear him.

 

“Ye- yeah, I’m fine- a sniffle- you can continue the film.” It was mumbled into the pillow and if Seamus hadn’t paused it he wouldn’t have caught it.

 

“Hey, no, what’s wrong?” Seamus turned all the way to Dean. “Come on Dean, do you want me to put on something else?”

Dean shook his head and buried it deeper into the pillow breathing in deep through his nose. He finally looked up, his eyes were red and puffy.

 

“I just- I always get emotional if people are happy.” His eyes were closed as he said this, as if he were ashamed. “I never told that to anyone actually.” Dean spoke even softer than before.

 

“Hey Dean. Look at me.” Seamus spoke also soft as if talking any louder than a whisper would make the world crumble. He waited until Dean looked at him before he continued.

“It’s fine, really I won’t judge you or anything.” Seamus smiled. “We are married after all.”

Dean snorted at that.

 

“Thanks bro.”

 

“Do you want a tissue?” He asked as he stood up. Dean nodded. He handed it over before taking his seat on the floor again, he shuffled a bit closer to Dean, not a noticeable distance but certainly closer than he was before.

 

And maybe Dean was asleep on his shoulder at the end of the night, softly snoring and warm breaths against Seamus’ neck. He shifted just a bit to make sure Dean was comfortable and wouldn’t have a stiff neck when the morning came.

 

And to make sure they both wouldn’t be could when they woke up Seamus pulled his blanket form his bed, trying it without moving to much. He threw it over the both of them and fell asleep to the steady in and out of Dean’s breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for ready!  
> I do want to thank my best friend for listening to me whine about this.  
> I hope i will be back next week but please be dont be mad if i wont  
> LOVE YOUUU


	3. Dean's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus finally learns more about Dean's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I have never been to New York and I don’t live in America so things I mentioned could be wrong. Don’t be mad at me please.

Dean was over at Seamus’ almost every day in October. He usually stayed the night, left late in the morning and was back before Seamus was done with his classes. If Dean wasn’t in the hallway waiting for Seamus he was on his way with coffee or something to eat.

 

*

 

“Wh- what are you doing here? Weren’t you sleeping on the couch just a minute ago?” Seamus asked one morning after he opened the door, the frantic knocking on the wood woke him up way too early for a Thursday. He usually didn’t have class till three and waking up at at least twelve did sound like a pretty good plan to him.

 

They smell of fresh bread entered his senses as willingly blinked his eyes open, he just couldn’t seem to figure out where it was coming from. The rustling of a bag made him think that Dean was the source of it.  Or more likely the bag in his hand was the source of it.

 

“Yeah, I was but I figured we needed some breakfast so I went out to grab it!” At this he extended his hand with a plastic bag, it confirmed Seamus early thoughts of the bag containing the bread.

 

“I could have made something you know.” Seamus said just as his stomach began to rumble. Loudly.

 

“Well we both know you’re not a star in the kitchen and I guess I came at the right time with something actually edible, cause let’s face it, you don’t own anything for a decent breakfast. Am I right?” Dean laughed.

“Let’s go inside, or you do want to eat this on the floor?”

 

Seamus shuffled out of the way to let Dean inside. Dean walked straight to the table while Seamus stayed behind a little dazed, they had been playing videogames last night till who knows when and it was way to early for him to wake up again.

 

“You coming?”

 

“Yeah yeah, let me- just find my sweater first.”  He grumbled, why was Dean so awake? He went to sleep at the same time as Seamus last night and while he wanted to bang his head against a wall right now Dean looked like he could run a marathon in just an hour.

 

Okay maybe he was exaggerating a bit but Dean honestly looked like he was awake for at least four more hours then Seamus.

 

He tried to shuffle around his room, almost falling over the clothes on the floor and finally finding his sweater under all the shirts out of his closet.

 

“Do you actually want orange juice? I never remember if you do.” Dean asked pouring some of it in a glass another one next to it soon to be filled.

 

“Yeah pour it in, I will put on the kettle.” He responds while he was stuck in his sweater, the tried and failed to get his head through the sleeve when Dean came and saved him.

 

“Hai,” Dean said as Seamus was finally able to see the room again, a blush spread its way over his face as Dean was a lot closer than expected. “There you are again.”

 

Dean’s hands let go of the sweater as he stepped away to let Seamus move around to make some tea.

 

“Milk and sugar?” Seamus asked as he spooned some sugar in his own cup.

 

“Just sugar please.” Dean said as he placed the plates on the makeshift table. It really was more of an oversized nightstand than a breakfast table but it was the only thing that Seamus could fit inside his dorm so they would have to make do with it.

 

Seamus took the mugs with him to the table and set the carton of milk next to it. They both took their not really assigned side and started the morning.

 

“So what’s on the planning today?” Dean asked around a bite of his croissant. “You got school right?”

 

Seamus nodded, his own mouth overflowing with tea so he wouldn’t be able to answer. He held up three fingers so Dean would understand when his class would start.

 

“At three?!” Dean exclaimed. “God I woke you up way too early for nothing. I should have let you sleep in, who knows when you last had a good night of sleep.“

 

“What, no Dean! It’s fine that you woke me up, I still have to finish writing my assignment anyway. Also, I don’t mind if it’s you who wakes me up.” He smiled into his tea. “With breakfast of course!” He added when his sleepy mind caught up with what he had said.

 

But Dean already had that dangerous sparkle in his eyes, a sparkle that told Seamus he hear exactly what Seamus had said. His smirk grew on his face as Dean looked at Seamus not saying anything.

 

“Dean~” Seamus whined. “Please don’t be like that, it’s way too early for that look.”

 

“What look?” Dean asked seemingly interested. “I don’t have a look on my face.

 

“Croissant?”

 

 

-

 

“Why are we never at your place?” Seamus asked as they laid on his dorm floor for the fifth night that week. “We are always at my place, I want to see yours too.”

 

“It’s nothing special really, you don’t want to see it.”

 

“You have already seen this room, you know everything about it. I just really want to see where my husband lives.” He turns his head to look at Dean pleading. “I want to know more about you too you know?”

 

Dean looked away, and Seamus could tell he wanted the topic to change. However Seamus wasn’t about to give up on it, he was just curious, who can blame him. Dean hadn’t told him anything about his personal live, all that Seamus knew he found out himself, either through a slip up from Dean’s side or because Seamus never stopped asking. But Dean never told anything himself.

 

“What’s the worst that could happen?” He asked instead. “I won’t make fun of you if that’s what you’re worried about.” Dean still didn’t look at him.

 

“I am just not ready Shay,” He said more to the ceiling. “I will show you one day but not right now.”

 

“But-“

 

“Please, just, I will do it, not now.” Dean turned his head to look into Seamus’ eyes. “I promise.”

 

-

 

Dean 09:06

Do you want anything from the coffeeshop?

Seamus 09:11

Are you still there?!!?!

I need caffeine

The strongest they have

Dean 09:12

Well lucky you

It was very busy so I got something for you

Where is your class?

Seamus 09:13

You are bringing it to me?!!?!

What did I do to deserve that?

(the A building 5.742)

But I am done in 15

Dean 09:20

I am outside

The better let you go soon

Seamus 09:20

She actually told us we are done

Where are you?

 

“Found you.” Seamus whispered into Dean’s ear. Making the latter jump into the air, this sending Seamus into a fit of laughter.

 

“Oh God, I am so sorry! Didn’t know you were so easy to scare.”

 

“Jesus man, I wouldn’t have come if I knew you were going to do that.” Dean trusted the cup into Seamus’ hands. “I hope it’s still hot enough to slightly burn your tongue.”

 

Seamus snorted into his coffee. It was still warm but not hot enough to burn him. He told Dean so who looked at him dirty in return.

 

“Do you maybe want to come over today? I mean after your classes of course.” Dean didn’t look at Seamus when he said that. “I know it took me a while but I think I am ready now.” He looked up. “I think we are close enough for me to do this.”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“But I want to, I think you won’t let me go anytime soon.” Seamus nodded at that. “So just to show you that I also am serious about it I want you to see my house.”

 

“Alright, lead the way then.” And Dean did. They took the bus to an completely different area, in the opposite direction of where Seamus lives. They were going towards the skyscrapers a place where the wealthier people lived. Sure he wandered around here sometime but he would have never guessed this is where Dean lives.

 

“We will have to walk the last few miles, the busses don’t stop close enough to my building.”

 

“What- yeah, that’s fine.” Seamus stumbled a bit over his words, he was still perplexed over the area where Dean apparently lived.

 

“Now you might understand why I don’t like taking people over to my house.” Dean said as he opened the door for one of the many skyscrapers in the street. They walked inside where the receptionist sat who greeted them. The man told Dean the postman hadn’t come in yet but he would let him know when his package arrived. Dean thanked him and let them to the elevator where he pushed in a passcode to enter it.

 

“Up we go then.” He said as he pushed in the button for the top floor.

 

A penthouse. They were going to a penthouse. Dean Thomas, Seamus’ _husband_ lives in a fucking penthouse. He was going to faint, right here in this pretty large elevator on his way to a fucking penthouse where his fucking husband and lived.

 

“Dean?” He asked holding on tight to the railing behind him. “You live in a penthouse?”

 

He saw more than heard Dean swallow. “I should have told you, I knew this was going to go bad.” He made a move as to stop the elevator and let it go downwards again. Seamus stopped him before he could even touch on of the buttons.

 

“I am not mad, just shocked.” He said as he held Dean’s hand. “I just- I never would have guessed.”

 

“It will all be clear, I swear.” Dean pulled his hand out of Seamus’. “I will explain everything I just- you need the see it first.”

 

*

 

As the elevator doors opened and Seamus saw just a normal hall way he was slightly confused. Yes there was only one door in the hallway as there also was just one apartment on this floor but Seamus still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that this entire floor was just for Dean.

 

“Are you coming or are you actually going down again?” Dean asked from where he stood down the hallway by the door.

 

“What- no I am coming.” He said just as the door were closing. Seamus almost ran out of the elevator not wanting to be trapped inside of it. He had seen way too many horror movies for it to be comfortable thank you very much.

 

“Well then. Welcome to my house.” Dean pushed the door open and as Seamus caught a glimpse of the inside. It was huge like every other penthouse would be or so Seamus imagined. He had never been inside a penthouse, and he wasn’t planning on entering this one anytime soon either. He could see everything, or what he hoped was everything, from inside the doorway.

 

“Seamus? Honestly, how many time do I have to ask you if you want to move? Will you actually come inside? Or are you staying there?”

 

“I- I actually-“ He stepped inside slowly. “I am inside.” He looked around and the first thing is saw was that all the outside walls were made of glass. The view form all the way up here was beautiful, stunning, and Seamus walked in aw to the ones straight in front of him.

 

He passed the living room on his way there but didn’t glance back once.

 

As soon as he reached them however he almost fell over his feet trying to get away from them. The floor to ceiling windows scared him, he didn’t know that he was so afraid of the height, but they really where a lot higher than he thought they would be.

 

“Are you okay?” Asked Dean next to him, his hand came to rest on Seamus’ back. “Afraid of heights?”

 

“I am not. Why would you even think that?” He walked backwards slowly. “I am very good with heights, just wanted to see the rest of your house.”

 

Dean looked at him as if he wanted to ask more but in the end he decided not to. “Well I’ll lead the way then.”

 

Together they walked around and Seamus figured out that this house was most definitely way too big for just one person to live in.

 

“So here is my bedroom. I actually never let anyone inside, which is understandable I think, but I will make an exception for you.” The door opened as Dean spoke and as Seamus saw more and more of the room he found out that this was indescribably large.

 

The entire bedroom of Dean was almost as large as Seamus’ dorm room, even larger he found out as he stepped inside. The room was massive, not that it would be anything else in a house the size of this one. It even had an ensuite bathroom and of course the typical floor to ceiling windows just like the rest of the rooms. The bed was placed so it faced the windows and you could look outside as soon as you woke up.

 

The view was even better than in the rest of the house. You could see a big part of the city and Central Park as you laid in bed.

 

“This is- Dean Jesus fucking Christ.” Seamus spun around so fast he almost faceplanted into Dean’s chest. “I let you inside my dorm. You have seen my dorm room!” His hands were in his hair. “Good lord I let you inside my dorm while this is where you live. YOU live in HERE DEAN!”

 

“Hey-“

 

“You are so rich and I am married to you.” At this Seamus stopped moving completely. “We are married.” He stammered out, just to hear it out loud. “You are married to a poor college student.” He looked up at Dean. “You could have had anyone and I took that away from you.”

 

“Hey Seamus-“

 

“I have nothing to bring into this relationship. I can’t take you on dates. I can’t even buy you a popsicle of a stand on the street and you live in _this_.”

 

He turned back to Dean. “ _You_ live in _this_.” He jabbed an finger in Dean’s direction. “I live in a shoebox Dean, why did you even stay?”

 

“Because I like hanging out with you.” Dean responded. “It’s not all about money Seamus, I can actually like a person for who they are and not care about their financial wellbeing.”

 

“But you could have told me at least. I wouldn’t have left.”

 

“You would. It’s not a thing you can just tell anyone about but you would have left me, or used me for my money at least.” Dean sat down on his bed. “You don’t understand it Seamus but people used me in the past. If I told them how much I made every month they would do that.” He looked down.

“I don’t want to lose you too.”

 

Seamus didn’t know what to say to that so he just sat down next to Dean letting his hand rest in the space between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, I am back again!  
> So lets thank my best friend yet again cause she still listens to me whine about this and always tells me to please write more.  
> Thank her for this story otherwise i would have never made it.  
> Kudos and comments are nice!  
> alright see you next time!!!


	4. Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am mainly a watercolour artist so the techniques I describe could be wrong, i also still dont live in america so i dont know how shit works there

“Maybe we should move in together.” Seamus said two weeks after he had first seen Dean’s house. “It makes sense you know, I haven't slept in my own bed once the last fortnight.”

 

Dean came from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. “Won't that be too soon? We barely know each other.”

 

“Oh shut up man. We have practically been ‘living together’ for at least a month now, and known each other for two, I think I have an pretty good idea of who you are as an person at the moment.” He made air quotes as he said living together because while Seamus hadn't had a night of sleep not being in the same room or apartment as Dean for a couple of weeks they never made it official.

 

“Besides, it'll make sense to move in together.”

 

“It will not.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Well for starters, I have to travel a lot for work so we wouldn't ever see each other a lot. I also will not move into your dorm so you'll have to live here and I just, and this might sound harsh, don't trust you to stay here. Alone.”

 

“Excuse you! I am excellent at living on my own.” Seamus proclaimed. How dare Dean say such things about him? Seamus was- alright he was not the best at living on his own but he was also not the worst.

 

“Yeah- I have seen your dorm Shay, a barn is cleaner than that.”

 

“But I have been here for the last two weeks and this place is still clean!”

 

“I cleaned it yesterday.” Dean deadpanned. He was scrolling through Netflix trying to find a good film to watch.

 

“It was clean before too.” Seamus slid down on the couch, he threw in a pout for the sake of it and stayed like that. “I am not that horrible to live with Dean.”

 

“I didn't say that.” Dean looked at him an snorted, Seamus sat in the space where two pillows met completely surrounded in the fabric of them. You could only see his nose and lips the rest was engulfed by the pillows.

 

“I like living with you, you are just messy.” Seamus jutted out his bottom lip more. “But alright, let's try it, it’s not like I can't handle trying something new.” Dean twisted his ring around on his finger, his eyes were looking at something not in the room and Seamus had to really try to get him out if it.

 

“You mean that I can stay here?” He asked hopefully. “I promise I won't make to much of a mess.”

 

“It was just a joke Shay. I don't think you are horrible messy.” He smiled a small smile at Seamus.

 

“But on a serios tone, I do need to leave next week. So I have to leave you alone for let's say, five days?”

 

“Another on the sight painting?” Seamus asked around a mouthful of popcorn. “Let me guess, the pictures wouldn't do it justice?”

 

Dean nodded. “It will just be five days max, I promise.”

 

That was a thing Seamus wasn’t over yet, the fact that Dean painted for a living. That and the fact that he earned enough with it to actually buy a penthouse. That was the thing Seamus couldn’t fully comprehend just yet.

 

Yes he grew slightly used to the idea of it after staying here for a week, and really he could see why Dean was such an popular painter cause the pieces Seamus had seen had most defiantly been amazing. It just would probably take a bit to really fully grow used to it.

 

~

 

_“I am a painter.” Dean had whispered back. They were on the floor in Dean's living room. It had to be at least four in the morning on a Tuesday and even thought Seamus had school in just five hours he laid there, beside Dean._

_Seamus had woken up not that long before, Dean had was pacing back and forth through the living room. Paintbrushes littered the floor, several were in his hands and a couple more were sticking out of his pockets._

_Paint tubes lay open on the ground and surrounding a canvas. A large canvas, with a face on it, the sketch lines were still visible, just a few spots were painted in. Not completely but the beginning was there._

_“What is happening?” Seamus asked as he stepped closer to Dean, slowly. “Dean what is all this?”_

_Dean looked up. “Did I wake you up? Please tell me I haven’t.” His hands went up to his hair where several strands were already upright from earlier moments pulling on it._

_“You haven't.” Seamus lied. “I was awake and heard you. So what is all this?” He made a gesture to everything on the ground.”_

_“They told me they wanted it in one week instead of two. I have to finish it.”_

_“Alright,” Seamus knew he wouldn’t get an straight answer out Dean. “What is it for.”_

_“A gallery.” Dean answered as he sat down on the floor._

_“A gallery?” Seamus whispered as he sat down next to Dean. It was quiet for the time following that. Both of them had laid down by the time Dean went on, whispering something he had never told Seamus before._

_“I am a painter.”_

_~_

“I will make sure this house will be as clean as it is right now.” Seamus promised as he waved Dean out of the door. Dean only had a backpack with him and, for once, actually looked like a guy his age, a student Seamus could come across on campus.

 

“But I will only clean it if you promise me you will come back in five days.”  

 

“And how can I promise that?”

 

“You’ll have to text me.” Seamus softly pushed Dean to get him to move so he wouldn’t miss his plane.

 

“I guess I can manage that.” Dean said as the stepped inside the elevator. “I’ll keep you updated alright?”

 

“Yes, now go!” The doors slid close and just like that Seamus was completely alone. He would be alone for five whole days and that hadn’t happen since before he met Dean. And now that they were actually living together felt weird. Weird to be alone again.

 

He went back inside the house, his homework was staring at him from on top of the kitchen island as he walked past it towards his room. There were no classes he had to go to today so there was no reason for him to start his homework right at that moment. He had the entire day to finish it.

 

So what could he do?

 

They still had to bring Seamus’ stuff over from his dorm to Dean’s apartment but they were planning on doing that this weekend. And that was five days away, the exact amount of days  Dean was gone and Seamus alone.

 

He fell down on his bed, into the pile of clothes and groaned. The next couple of days where going to be boring. It had just been ten minutes, maybe less and Seamus was bored already. How could he get through the rest of the 120 hours?

Yes he could go to class but the ending of the term was getting closer so there were less classes to actually go to. He also had his homework he could work on but that honestly didn’t excite him at all.

 

He could catch up on the films he had been planning to watch since the beginning of the year. The screen in the living room gave him a feeling of being in a cinema. But it would be boring without being able to talk to somebody. Complain about the way it was filmed or the lack of talent of some actors. Or just to have a shoulder to cry on or cuddle close to if the jump scare was too much to handle.

 

Yes he could call Lavender or Parvati, or even some of the acquaintances form his class to come over, he just, didn’t want to let them into this part of his life yet. Not yet. It was too new to let people in. It also was Dean’s house and said man wasn’t here right now so Seamus didn’t know if he could even invite people to come over.

 

All that he wanted to do right now was just talking to Dean but he had to wait till he came back, or texted him as he arrived.

 

-

 

Dean 11:26

Just three more days and I am already done

Seamus 11:26

YOU ARE WHAT?!?!

DONT YOU DARE COME HOME  
I HAVENT CLEANED

Dean 11:27

Well alright then

I will stay here for three days more I guess

I missed you but I am not wanted

I see how it is

Seamus 11:29

That’s not how it is Deannnn

I missed you tooooo

But I promised to clean and well….

I didnt

You can come tomorrow???

Dean 11:40

I just converted my flight so I’ll be there

first thing in the morning.

 

So Seamus didn’t have to be alone any longer. And Dean came back earlier because he missed him. And maybe cheering out loud in a dead quiet lecture hall was not the smartest thing he had done today but who could judge him if he just go the best new ever?

 

Alright he still had to clean the house but it honestly was not that big of a mess. Just a bunch of take away cartons were littered around the kitchen, maybe his clothes were not in the washing machine too but that was all. He had broken nothing and the furniture was still intact. Dean should be proud of him.

 

-

 

“Wow,” Was the first thing Dean said as he stepped into the apartment. “It’s so clean!” He sounded impressed as if he didn’t actually think Seamus could manage it.

 

“Of course it is, can't let you come home to my mess.” Dean swiped his hands over the kitchen counter inspected his finger and smiled softly.

 

“Did you dust everything too?” He asked, and Seamus nodded proudly. Dean laughed at that. “God I love you.” He stiffened. “As a roommate.” He finished. “As a roommate.” Was whispered after that.

“Well I will take my stuff to my room, see you later!” And Dean sprinted out of the living room. Leaving Seamus behind with a blush slowly spreading itself around on his face.

 

-

 

 It was early in the morning when Seamus woke up for the second time that week. And when he said early in the morning what he really meant is that it was around two. Dean had been in an inspirational mood ever since he came back from his trip and thus had been painting non stop.

 

The paintings were everywhere, you couldn’t walk around the living room without tripping over a paintbrush or step onto a half full tube.

 

The face with flowers was among the others and Dean was currently bent over it painting a flower, thick layers of acrylics were spread around on the canvas. Dean's hands were covered in different colours and it seemed like he used his hands more than the paintbrush behind his ear.

 

“Are you still working on it?” Seamus asked as Dean shuffled away from the canvas, reaching for am tube of orange. The roses were red so why orange would be the colour Dean would use was something Seamus had yet to figure out. But knowing Dean and actually having seen some of the work the guy made he knew it was going to look gorgeous, as if it could be any less.

 

Dean turned around to look Seamus. “Didn't know you were still up.” And he went back to the painting. Seamus shuffled closer and came to sit opposite of the guy.

 

“I heard you moving around.” Seamus looked at the painting upside down, even like that it was beautiful. The face was almost completely done, only the roses at the bottom were mere sketches but Seamus could be wrong and maybe Dean would work on the roses at the top too.

“Wanted to know what you were working on.” Dean lifted his eyes before looking down again.

 

“I will try to be quiet next time.”

 

“No, you don’t have to, I like watching you paint, its soothing.”

 

Dean hummed, “You can come with me to my studio if you want to. I have to finish a painting over there.”

 

“I would love that.”

 

-

 

When Seamus woke up the next morning in his own bed. How he came there was a mystery with the name Dean.

 

“Morning.” Dean was inside the doorway of his room, leaning against it. “Sleep well?”

 

“Did you carry me to bed?”

 

“Yeah you almost fell over on the painting, I didn’t want you to ruin it.”

 

“Wow thanks,” Seamus rolled out of bed. “I feel so loved right now.”

His feet hit the cold wooden floor and with a hiss he pulled them back into the warmth of his blankets. From the warm and cozy cocoon Seamus went looking for his slippers finding them at the other end of his bed, grumbling he shuffled to that side, taking his blankets with him and finally pushed his feet inside them.

 

“Coffee?”

 

“Please.”

 

*

 

When Seamus walked into the kitchen fully dressed there was a big mug of coffee standing on the kitchen island but no Dean to be found. The coffee was gone way too soon for Seamus’ liking and just as he wanted to prepare an other cup Dean walked in.

 

“You ready?” He asked. A bag swung over his shoulder. His needed equipment was probably inside of it, or Seamus would guess that it was.

 

“Ready as I can be.” Seamus went to put on his shoes. “Can we stop for coffee on the way though?”

 

“Not enough caffeine?” Seamus shook his head as they made their way to the elevator.

 

“Didn’t have to wake up so early for a long time.”

 

Dean laughed at that. “Well you better prepare, vacation is over soon.” The dead glare Seamus threw at him sadly didn’t kill him.

 

“We do have to take me car, I hope you don’t mind.” Dean said as he pushed in the button for the garage.

 

“If it means I don’t have to stand in the sweat of other people than I’m in.”

 

*

The drive to the studio went smooth, or as smooth as it could go with the amount of traffic on the roads. The morning rush to work is an actually thing on Monday morning and they were part of it.

 

“This is why I never start this early in the morning.” Dean sighed as he banged his head on the steering wheel. “Too much traffic.”

 

Seamus sipped happily on his second cup of coffee of the day. The caffeine finally began to wake him up and everything just felt a bit more pleasant.

 

“At least you don’t have to be there on time right?” He asked as Dean lifted his head up from the steering wheel again. The latter shook his head.

 

“I just, I have an idea and if I don’t get it in paint soon I will most likely forget it.”

 

“Well this people then better hurry the fuck up cause I don’t want the world to miss out on a masterpiece.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the support I got! The kudos and comments really make my day!  
> A special thank to.....  
> My bestfriend (what a surprise), she still listens to me whine and i couldn't wish for a better person.  
> ANYway, I am working on the next chapter already so I the weekly updates will stay!
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it or want me to write something in it and I'll see you next week!


	5. A painting and some food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My typical disclaimers: I am a watercolour artist so i might discribe wrong techniques, I also still haven't been to the USA so i still can be wrong about that.

The first thing Seamus noticed when he stepped into the studio was that it is a huge room. Just like Dean’s apartment. It also was more of a loft than a studio and it was most definitely bigger than Seamus’ old dorm.

 

Paintings were all over the place, some hang on the walls, others were drying of in the corner and a few were on easels waiting to soon be finished. In yet another corner were even more canvases, empty ones and Dean walked straight towards them. He shoved a few to the sides and picked up a rather large one. With it he made his way over to the easels, there were six of them Seamus noticed, when Dean placed the canvas on the only empty one left. Out of the bag, Dean was still carrying, came a pencil and just like that Dean began.

 

Seamus went looking for something to sit on after a couple of minutes as it seemed that Dean wasn’t planning on taking his attention away from the canvas anytime soon. The lines the guy made were, just as the first time Seamus saw him in action, fast and exactly in the right place. And soon there was a face starting to form, matching the one Dean had been working on at home- Dean’s house Seamus reminded himself. Not their home. Seamus was just a guest until the bet was over.

 

Soon enough Dean was done with the sketch and stood up to probably get the paint, and that was also the moment he noticed Seamus again and he visibly was shocked.

 

“I forgot you were here.” Was the first thing he said in more than three hours.

Seamus had been slacking of and was almost asleep, the way Dean worked was very relaxing to look at and the sound the pencil made on the canvas were soothing.

 

“I get that a lot.”

 

“You don't.”

 

“No I don't.” Seamus laughed. “You want to eat something? I could run and grab something.

 

“If you want to. There is an sushi shop not far from here” Dean brushed of his hands on his pants as he made his way over to his jacket hanging by the door. “I’ll give you the money to-“

 

“No, no, you don’t. It’s my treat today.”

Seamus almost ran past Dean to get to the door, trying to stay out of the way just so Dean wouldn’t be able to hand him some bills.

 

“I’ll be back in a bit.” He said as he closed the door behind himself and leaned against it. He really hadn’t run in forever and just that little sprint from one side of the room to the other tired him out. Not that much but he had been in a much better condition before he started college. All the money and time that once was used for sport just disappeared as soon has he stepped into his first lecture.

 

Seamus would change it when he graduates, and that is just a few months from now so, he would be able to handle it. He nodded to himself as he walked down the staircase, on his way to get some good sushi for the both of them.

 

-

 

The shop was really close, just two streets away from Dean’s studio, and they were open! That’s not really what Seamus expected, as it was just eleven in the afternoon on a Monday, a time where not a lot of shoppers where out and about. So stores, either restaurants or clothing, were closed. Until at twelve or sometimes even one.

 

The people in the store were really kind and helped Seamus choose some of the customers favourites as well as basic sushi. Seamus didn’t know a lot about the different types of sushi and he really didn’t know what Dean would like. He hoped that the selection they made would satisfy both him and Dean.

 

The end total however was not something that made Seamus happy, it was a lot more than he expected. His already wailing bank account cried out a little louder as he left the store again.

 

*

 

The expression on Dean’s face when he came back with the sushi was almost worth the two dollars still left in his bank account. Luckily for Seamus the sushi they had chosen in the end was amazing. And he had bought Dean’s favourite sushi apparently, the guy was happily munching on it, even before Seamus had unpacked the rest.

 

“You are the best husband I have ever had.” Dean said as he popped the last piece of sushi into his mouth.

 

“I am the only husband you ever had.” Seamus responded while glaring at Dean, that guy just ate _his_ last piece, the one he had been saving the entire time. “There was not a lot of competition.”

 

“Well shit you’re right.”

 

“I always am.” Seamus stood up to throw away the trash, and if he bumped into Dean then nobody needed to know that it was on purpose. He would get back at Dean for eating more than his fair share of sushi, maybe the time it would happen wouldn’t be as soon as Seamus would hope, it sure would be when Dean expects it the least.

 

“How is the painting coming along?” Seamus asked as he returned. He turned to look at the canvas and still only saw the basic sketch, a bit more detail was added on but other than that not a lot had changed since the went away to get their lunch.

 

“I don’t know what colour scheme I should use.” Dean walked to his painting cabinet. “I could go for the realistic colours and make it what everyone expects, or use some bold ones and do it like some kind of experiment.”

 

“I would choose the latter,” Seamus said as he sat down again on his pillow on the floor. “But maybe that’s not what the gallery wants or what you are comfortable with, cause in that case you shouldn’t.”

 

Dean picked some colours without responding. When he turned around Seamus saw he had no actual skin tones in his hands, there were blue’s, reds, oranges and purples.

Those however couldn’t give Seamus a clue of the scheme Dean would be working with, he could use those colours to mix skin tones or use them as they are. Luckily Dean cleared the entire thing when said the next sentence.

 

“I will use your advice. It’s the least I can do back to you for that lunch.”

 

Seamus blushed at that. “I already told you it was nothing.”

 

“Doesn’t mean that I can’t show you my gratitude.” Dean winked at him, set up his pallet and went to work.

 

*

 

The painting came to life slowly, at first it didn’t look like much, and if Seamus was honest it was really unappealing. But as Dean went on and as the layers of paint grew, the painting itself turned into a beautiful piece of art. The purple and orange working together perfectly, Seamus never thought they would but they brought the painting to an entire different level.  

 

Those colours in combination with the blues turned out to be one of the best decisions Dean had ever made, as if Seamus could doubt that. The whole painting became more and more realistic even without the use of realistic skin tones. And just when Seamus thought Dean would say he was done the guy turned around and announced that he would work on it the next day too.

 

When Seamus moved closer to the canvas he saw that there still were some blank spaces between the different sections of paint. Other parts where still wet and some parts were barely coloured. However the overall look was amazing and the fact that it was made in just one day was incredible.

 

Dean asked if he wanted to watch him finish the painting, whenever it might be and there was nothing that Seamus had agreed to as fast as he did then.

 

-

 

Three days later Dean asked him to come to the studio again, this was also the first time Seamus would see the painting again. The daylight streaming through the big windows gave the painting a magical feeling, as if the face could turn and come to life.

 

The transformation since the first day was incredible, the colours seamlessly blending together giving the face a soft appearance. And if Dean hadn’t picked up a paintbrush moments ago Seamus would have guessed that the painting was done. However the paintbrush Dean had in his hand was dipped into a golden paint.  

 

The golden paint was for the butterflies Dean had sketched in the place of the eyes. The shining effect it gave the painting made you stop and stare at it, walk around it in a semi-circle, just to get the full experience.

After working on the butterflies Dean moved onto the face to add some details, on the lips, the hair and everywhere he thought golden paint would work.

 

When Dean finally turned around and said he was done, four hours had past by which made it late in the afternoon.

 

“What do you think?” Dean asked as he went to clean his brushes.

 

Seamus was at a loss for words. “It- Jesus Dean, it’s fucking wonderful.” Was the only sentence he was able to come up with. “I- I can’t describe it. How did you do that so fast?”

 

“I worked on it for an almost four entire days. It’s not that fast.”

 

“That’s really fast if you ask me, the paint also had to dry right?”

 

“Well yeah, they were thin layers.”

 

“I can see literal globs of paint oh there.”

 

“There’s not a lot of them. Just believe me when I say that I could have finished it earlier this week.” Dean sighed.

 

“I believe you dude, I am just impressed.”

 

“Well, the only thing that’s left is for it to dry, so you want to have lunch with me?”

 

“I thought you would never ask.” Seamus’ stomach grumbled right at that moment. “I know this really great sushi restaurant not far from here.”

 

Dean laughed loudly at that.

 

*

 

“So this is the second time in your life you are eating sushi?” Dean asked perplexed. “How did you survive all those years without it?”

 

“Well, I never tasted it so I never really knew what I missed.”

 

“Aren’t you glad you met me then?” Seamus nodded in response, his mouth filled with salmon sushi. Dean’s eyes lit up at the confirmation, his grin turned into a wide smile. “I knew it.”

 

Seamus smiled back while trying to keep the food inside his mouth. He chewed and swallowed down his sushi when finally was able to respond to Dean.

 

“It’s the reason why I married you.” He grinned back, Dean’s smiled went even wider at that and Seamus couldn’t look away even if he would try to.

 

-

 

The painting was brought to the gallery the next day. Seamus had been asleep when Dean left in the early morning and just woke up when he heard the door close when Dean came back.

 

“Had a rough night?” Dean asked maybe ten minutes later when Seamus was awake enough to make his way over to the kitchen.

 

“Couldn't fall asleep.” He mumbled back as he accepted the cup of coffee. He downed more than half of it before he spoke again. “The projects are stressing me out.”

 

Dean nodded in understanding manner. “I know that feeling.”

 

“That's cause you were still in school last year.” Seamus slammed his mug on the counter. “That's what I've been meaning to ask you. How did you combine both your work and school assignments into your schedule?”

 

“A lot of all nighters.” Dean handed him a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. “Some of my assignments also went to galleries when school the exams were over. Two birds with one stone you know?”

 

Ofcourse Seamus didn't know. He had never spoken to anyone of the art studies or been to the creative side of campus, he rather stayed in his own region, so he didn’t know how things worked there.

Hell, he had never seen an art student until he saw Dean.

 

Okay that was a lie, he saw art students and theatre kids walking around. You could spot them easily because, they were in fact wearing more extraordinary clothes than any of the students he usually saw walking around at campus. Seamus doesn’t want to stereotype the art students but well, it was the truth.

 

Dean however didn't look like your typical art student. His clothes were somewhat normal and it was the fact that he carried an sketchbook everywhere he went that gave him the artist vibe. That and the fact that Seamus knew Dean for three months now.

 

Three months, which means they were half way through the challenge, and two of the three rules were completed. The last one remained; 3. Must be in love within half a year.

 

But it was better not to think about that right at this moment, not when he and Dean were eating breakfast together.

 

It was better not to think about it for now or any other time really.

 

It’s not like Seamus tried his to make Dean fall for him, he was just trying to not lose Dean as a friend. And he felt like he was successful in that way.

 

Dean never complained about the time they spent together and he even asked Seamus to come to certain occasions just to keep him company. Seamus could count it as a win right? So even if Seamus would lose the bed, does he really have to be sad about it, cause let’s be honest, it all started because he needed the money. But right now, was money really that important to ruin the friendship he had with Dean? No, it was not.

 

Yes it would suck to be in debt for a longer time then what was necessary but he wouldn’t complain. Or try to at least. Eventually he would have black numbers staring back at him from his bank account, and when it was time for that to happen Dean would still be with him. He hoped.

 

-

 

“I am going to the studio today.” Dean said a week later at breakfast. “Good luck with your homework.”

 

Seamus grumbled into his coffee in response. He was back in school for just two week. Two. And he was already drowning in the amount of work he had to catch up on.

 

Dean and him had taken some nights off of everything and went on dates. Nope, not dates Seamus reminded himself, friendship trips. They went to see some films in the cinema, or went out to have dinner at the sushi place. Or both.

 

They also worked out a way for the both of them to be happy with the payments. Dean would pay for the food and Seamus would get the films.

 

It was a good deal. For Seamus because the expenses were not too high and Dean because he liked to treat Seamus for reasons unknown.

 

When Dean stood to walk out the door, he stopped next to Seamus to drop a kis on his forehead. Seamus froze and stayed like that for quite some time. It could have been an hour or just ten minutes, but it felt like he sat there for the entire day. With his spoon halfway raised towards his mouth.

 

Eventually he snapped out of it and finished his morning routine. The fact that he had to rush to be on time for his classes was nobody’s business. It also shouldn’t concern people that just one of his shoes had tied laces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you all for reading!!! I hope you still enjoy reading this! Leave comments if you have questions!!  
> Again a thank you to my best friends, the same reasons as always apply. I am also really proud of all the choices you made in the last month! This is for you to cheer you up and to show how proud i am!!  
> LOVE YOU ALLL!!!!!!


	6. A break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hai everybody!  
> I am really sorry for not posting last week, I was really not into the chapter I wrote and then work and the holidays came so I didnt really have time....  
> I Really am soooorrrryyyyy!!!  
> But enjoy this and I will see you next time!

For two weeks nothing really happened, the newness of their relationship had worn off and it was more of an routine than anything else.

Dean would wake up before Seamus and start to make breakfast. The latter would hog up the bathroom in that time and shower. When he finished he would join Dean for breakfast and after Dean would take over the bathroom. Seamus would work on some of his homework in that time.

 

After they both were clean, full and ready to face the day they would hit the road. Dean would take the car to go to the studio while Seamus walked to the nearest underground station to get to school.

 

They would message each other throughout the day. About everything and nothing at all. By the end of the day one of them would have dinner ready by the time the other came home. They then sat at the kitchen table were they talked about the events of the day. Afterwards they would do the dishes together and watch either a film or some TV-show. The time one of them would fall asleep, usually Dean, they would turn off the TV and get started on their evening routine. The only difference from the morning routine was that this time they were together in the bathroom, brushing their teeth while making faces at the other in the mirror.

 

The night, however, was different. Different as in: Dean was currently on the floor, painting and Seamus was watching him.

 

The painting Dean was working on was the same painting Seamus had seen all those weeks ago, the painting that gave him the knowledge of Dean’s career. It was a face surrounded by flowers, roses to be exact, and every time Seamus caught a glimpse of it over the week more details had been added.

 

Dean was currently working on the eyes, had been working on them for the last 45 minutes but something apparently just didn’t work out the way Dean wanted it to. Tiny bits of paint were added time and time again. Dean switched between stripes and dots every time his brush touched the canvas. And slowly but surely the eyes turned into two tiny galaxies.

 

This painting, in contrary to the last one Seamus had seen him working on, was made with realistic colours. The flaws on the skin made it seem like it was a picture, but Seamus had seen the progress of it and knew that it was not.

 

“The eyes look good Dean. You really don’t have to add anymore paint to it.” He said after watching Dean add paint to them for 55 minutes.

 

“They are not perfect.” Dean added another stroke on the canvas. “It needs to be perfect.”

 

“You know everybody would love it even if it’s not ‘perfect’.” He made air quotes even though Dean was not looking at him. “The gallery would still give it a place.”

 

“It’s not for a gallery.”

 

“Why does it need to be perfect then?” Seamus asked curiously, Dean never made paintings for someone other than the owner of a gallery.

 

“Because it’s for someone.” He answered curtly.  

 

Seamus waited for him to go on, but he didn’t. “And you won’t tell me about it?” He asked curiously. “I am your husband for God’s sake!”

 

“That means absolutely nothing!” Dean says back. “The only reason we are married is because of that stupid bet you made with Parvati!” He had turned around to glared at Seamus, the latter stared back furiously.

 

“Then why did you say yes?” He hissed. “Why did you say yes and are only _now_ telling _me_ that you regret it? You could have said _no_ for Christ sake! Like every other sane person!”

 

Dean paused.

 

“Maybe I should have said no!” He said after some time.

 

Seamus stood perplexed opposite of him, frozen.

 

“Maybe you should have.” He said as he walked out of the door. He heard Dean smash something on the floor as he closed the it behind him. He made his way out of the building and into the streets. Feet carrying him far away from Dean, faster and faster until he was running.

 

He ran until he was out of breath, leaning against a lamppost to catch his breath. His fingers made contact with his phone in his pocket. Fishing it out and calling Lavender, asking if he could come over for a bit.  

 

-

 

He ended up stayed away from the apartment for almost two days, Lavender was nice enough to let him stay for the night. The time away was good, he thought about what Dean has said the night before.

 

The fact that Dean was still struggling, even now, with the fact that he had agreed to a bet was kind of shocking. But he wouldn’t stay just to make Seamus happy right? They didn’t even know one-a-other when Dean agreed, so maybe the only reason they still were together was because of Seamus. Maybe he did make Dean unhappy but the other man couldn’t or wouldn’t tell him. Maybe Dean was afraid of him, afraid of what he might do as Dean would want to break it off. Seamus had made it clear they were in it together right? That if Dean wanted to stop they would right?  

 

His thoughts stopped the moment he stepped back into the apartment and he saw Dean, standing at the other end of the hallway.

 

“I’m sorry I came out at you like that.” Was the first thing Dean said slowly walking closer to Seamus. “I didn’t mean it.” Seamus saw that he looked tired, the bag underneath his eyes were bigger than when he had left.

 

“You should have thought about it when you said it then.” Seamus toed off his shoes, kicking them in the corner. “Or you could have called me.” He brushed past Dean on his way to his room.

 

“I didn’t know if you wanted to speak to me anymore.” Dean followed him but didn’t enter his room he stood in the doorway watching while Seamus packed a bag.

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’ll stay with Lavender for a while.”

 

“So you are still mad at me?”

 

“No, I just need some time alone.” Seamus said as he turned back around. ”I’ll message you.” And for the second time in twenty four hours he walked away from his husband. And for the first time he thought that he might not come back soon.

 

-

 

It took Seamus almost a week to respond to Dean again. The latter messaged him daily, most of them about what he had done that day, nothing special appeared on Seamus’ phone screen.

 

Dean 13-10 21:49

I finished the painting but they wanted

it in other colours

 

Dean 14-10 10:21

I saw this and thought of you

[picture attached]

 

Dean 14-10 23:54

The house is quiet without you

 

I miss you

 

Dean 17-10 22:49

Please come back

Seamus 17-10 23:59

I will come by tomorrow.

 

“Did you finally message your boy?” Lavender poked him in his stomach with her foot. “I truly love having you’re here but it’s time for you to go home.”

 

“It’s not my house.” Seamus reminded her, swatting here foot away from him.

 

“You’ve lived there for the last month, it’s partly yours now.”

 

“I don’t pay the bills.”

 

“And Dean has never told you to do that.” Her foot was back. “Really Seamus, I have never seen you so down as you are right now. Just go back and talk about it.”

 

“What if I don’t want to do that?” He swatted Lavender’s foot away for the second time. “What if I just want to go back to how it was before all of this started.”

 

“Then I’ll bring you myself and force you two to speak to each other.”

 

“I’ll refuse.”

 

Lavender stared him down. “You haven’t been happy like this in a long time Seamus. Just accept the fact that Dean is the reason behind it all.”

 

“Well what if he is, we are friends.”

 

“Exactly!” Lavender exclaimed. “You have to keep that friendship Seamus! Me and Parvati won’t be there for you all the time.”

 

“Not when you finally get together no.” He mumbled.

 

“We were not talking about that.” Lavender turned a deep maroon, the tips of her ears were flaming red and the only thing Seamus saw because she buried here face in a pillow.

 

“Okay,” he began. “We will make a bet.”

 

“No we won’t.”

 

“I will talk to Dean if you will ask Parvati on a date.” He continued as if he hadn’t heard her. Lavender looked up at him, her blond hair falling into her eyes.

 

“We both know she’ll say no.” She whispered. “We are just friends.”

 

“You’ll never know until you ask.” Seamus prodded. “We got a deal?”

 

Lavender nodded. “But, you have to go first.”

 

He smirked and show her his phone. “Done and done.” He said and he could see Lavender getting paler, her dark skin masked it but not enough to get unnoticed. A tiny _“fuck”_ was all it took for her to get her phone and start typing.

 

-

 

The next day Seamus was back at the penthouse. He stood in front of the door, not knowing whether he should knock or use his keys to let him inside. And just before he could raise his hand to go with the first option the door was opened. There, right in front of him, was Dean, staring at him.

 

Both of them stood there, looking at each other, but not saying a word.

 

“Hi.” Seamus started eventually.

 

“Hi.” Dean responded. “Do you want to come in?” He opened to door a bit wider to give Seamus a better access.

 

“I thought you were leaving?” He asked in return, nodding to the back hanging of of Dean’s shoulder.

 

“It can wait, I was only on my way to the studio.”

 

“Alright then.” Seamus said as he shuffled is way inside. They had that awkward dance of moving to both sides of the hallway to let the other pass. In the end they both made it to the dinning table were they sat opposite of each other.

 

“I didn’t know you would be back this early in the day.” Dean broke the silence. “I thought you had class today?”

 

“They cancelled the last one so I decided to come by.”

 

“Do you want to talk about last week?”

 

“No not really but we will have to talk about it eventually.” Seamus sighed. “Better late than never right?” Dean smiled at that.

 

“I really didn’t mean to say those things.” He started. “They were mean and uncalled for and I shouldn’t have said them.”

 

“I understand why you said them now.” Seamus reasoned. “This thing really did start because of a stupid bet and I realized that I just pulled you into this mess with no real warning.”

 

“I do not regret it, even though I said I did. But you shouldn’t think that I still do, because I don’t.” Dean wasn’t looking at him. “At first it was weird yes, but I really like you Seamus.” His eyes moved to look at him. “And I know I spend too much time painting while I should have spent time with you.”

 

Dean extended his hands as if to grab Seamus’ own, Seamus quickly pulled his hands back and when he looked at Dean again he saw something flutter in his eyes. It might have been hurt but the expression was gone soon enough that Seamus thought he imagined it.

 

“It’s fine. I understand now that you also needed to have some time for yourself. Maybe we did move too fast.” Dean nodded in an understanding manner.

“And maybe we should slow it down some more.” Dean’s expression changed to confusion in less than a second.

“I asked Lavender if I could stay with her for a bit longer and she told me if I, or we really, needed a break her door would be open. So if you say that you need your space than I will move out.

 

“We can pick things up from there. Like, we can still hang out and such, just not as much as we used to do.”

 

“If that’s what you want than that’s what we’ll do.” Dean reassured him. “I just need you to promise me one thing.”

 

“And that is?”

 

“That you won’t ignore me and that you’ll go out with me tonight.”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“That’s a surprise.” Dean said. “Also, please don’t move out tonight.” He sounded desperate. “I can’t take another heartbreak today.”

 

“I won’t”

 

“We will work this out together Seamus.” Dean reached over again and this time succeeded in grabbing Seamus’s hands this time. He squeezed them lightly while Seamus stared at them transfigured. “You won’t be able to lose me that easily.”

 

And while it sounded slightly creepy it also assured Seamus that Dean was actually serious about this, about their relationship. Whatever it would turn out to be.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered as he squeezed Dean’s hands in return.

 

-

 

Dean surpirsed him with a film that night. They went to the cinema where Dean went all out. He ordered a large popcorn they shared, bought the drinks and took Seamus on a stroll through a park afterwards.

 

They walked and talked, about everything and nothing at all. And it just felt like the first week except it was three months later and they knew the other long enough to not ask _20 question_ questions anymore.

 

*

 

The film was good, or it was easy to watch while thinking about other things at the same time. It also gave them time to be together and get used to the other without the need to talk. It eased the tension between them until it was non exciting anymore. And when their hands touched inside the bowl of popcorn neither of them pulled back.

 

*

 

“Thank you for this night.” Seamus said as they made their way back to the apartment. “I really did miss this the last week.”

 

Dean hummed in response.

 

“And I am sorry for ignoring you.” Seamus went on. “I shouldn’t have-“

 

“You apologised ten times already.” Dean cut in, turning to look at him. “And i told you that it was alright all those ten times. So for the eleventh time; it's fine Seamus.”

 

A sheepish smile took over Seamus features. “You need to know that is was my fault and not yours.”

 

“I made you leave in the first place, didn’t I?” They stood underneath a tree. The moonlight was not nearly bright enough to get between the leaves but it didn't matter as they stood close enough for Dean to be able to count the freckles on Seamus's face.

 

“I don’t want to argue about this again.” Seamus whispered, talking in a normal volume was not necessary as they had shuffled closer together. Dean had reached for Seamus' hand halfway through their walk and neither of them had let go.

 

“Let's not then.” Dean whispered back and the breath ghosted over Seamus’ face, the hairs on the back of his neck turned upright. But he didn't move away. Letting the moment drag on as Dean moved impossibly closer.

 

In the end he did turn away and if his cheeks were redder than before than nobody needed to know Dean was the cause of it. The cold night was a perfect excuse for them.

 

Their hands were still clasped together when they pursued their way back. And maybe Seamus held on tighter when Dean wanted to pull his hand away but Dean never argued which meant that he probably was not that bothered by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this “angsty" chapter. Even though i really like writing fluff there was not a lot I could add to the story without rushing things. I also asked my sister what i should do and she told me to write this (she was really against this kind of au in the first place) so if you want to blame anyone for the small heartbreak its her.  
> Well see you next time!


End file.
